


Brotherly Bonding

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [22]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Des sounding pretentious as per usual, I don’t know what else to tag, I wrote this instead of focusing on online school, M/M, but what else is new, mentions of suicidal behavior, no betas we die like... well... nobody In this fic, nothing like spontaneous adoption to bring two brothers together, ok now normal tags, probably not, therapy fic coming soon????, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Hershel and Desmond bond over having a family
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 7





	Brotherly Bonding

“I never thought that I would be a father again,” Descole said, setting down his cup of tea on the table in the dining room of his brother’s house, “Especially not after all i did…”

“Well I, for one, am happy for you, Desmond,” Hershel replied, taking a sip from his teacup. “I’m glad you are able to find happiness again.”

“It’s funny,” Descole smiled, “because I originally never wanted children. But when Olivia said she was expecting, well, I didn’t want to be like Leon.”

“Ah,” Hershel said, signaling he was indeed paying attention. He took another quick sip of tea then gave Descole his undivided attention.

“And the moment I saw her face,” Des’s face was one of bittersweet joy, “I knew I would do anything in my power to protect her. Or…. At least I  _ thought  _ I would…”

“Desmond,” Hershel said warningly, “What happened was no fault of yours. Don’t think that. It’s not good.”

“But what about  _ you? _ ” Descole asked, changing the subject. “Whatever made you decide to have 3 kids, all adopted?”

“Well you know the story of Flora,” Hershel explained, “as do you know that of Katrielle. As for Alfendi, well…”

Hershel took a deep breath, then said “He was adopted normally.”

“ _ What?” _ Descole gasped in mock-surprise. “No mysterious force pulling you together? No puzzle, or mysterious deaths, no nothing?”

“Haha, fortunately not,” Hershel laughed. “Besides, I rather think it’s a tad funny that he’s the only one of my children that I acquired normally, for lack of a more elegant term.”

“I suppose,” Descole chuckled. “Well, it seems that Flora and Anastasia are quite good friends. Flora even took her in as her protégé.”

“I did hear about that,” Hershel said, “from letters Flora sends me. She’s still in boarding school, but she does visit from time to time. I’m very proud of her, she’s even set up a deal with another up-and-coming business. She’s planning on taking her designs and setting up shop in London.”

“What of the money she had in St Mystere?” Descole questioned.

“She’s planning on donating a majority to different charities,” Hershel explained. “But of course, she’ll keep some for herself.”

“I’m glad that Flora thinks of others,” Descole commented. “I hope Anastasia learns a lot from her. While I can teach her basic things like reading, writing, math, etc, the only way to learn how to build friendships and speak with others is through firsthand experience. Just look at Dimmy. Being cooped up with a glorified teenager for several years, your only contact being gang members, really doesn’t help with interpersonal communication skills.”

“I can  _ hear  _ you, you know!” Descole heard Dimitri yell from the other room. 

“I love you too, dear!” Descole responded. He chuckled, then began addressing his brother again. “Time seems to be going by so fast, its honestly quite disorienting.”   
“I’d be inclined to agree,” Layton said.

“When I was, well, the  _ old  _ descole, time never seemed to pass. Those years chasing after the Azran, concocting schemes, it felt like aeons. But now, now that I seem to have everything back to some semblance of normality, days are slipping through my hands like sand.”

“Well, at least you are able to enjoy your days freely,” Layton said. “Actually, Anastasia told me something. Something worrying, something you told her.”

“Whatever it is, it is most likely just some misinterpretation of some anecdote from my past,” Descole dismissed.

“No, I don’t think so,” and Layton looked serious. “I… I am truly sorry for everything you had to go through, and  _ alone  _ as well. Well, you did have Raymond, so not truly alone…”

“Now's not the time for needless chat, Layton,” Descole said in the all-too-familiar voice he used in his past. “Just spit it out!”   
“Well,” And Layton looked guilty. “Anastastia told me what  _ really  _ happened during the Azran Sanctuary’s crumble. I… I wish i could have said something to help you, I should have realized you were in pain.”

“Layton,” And descole’s growl was back, but not as harsh as it normally would be. “Don’t go blaming yourself for my  naiveté, it was not your fault. And Anastasia saved me anyways.”   
“Have you considered therapy?” Layton suggested. “It might be a good investment.”   
“You need it too, brother,” Descole nudged. “What with everything you’ve been through.”

“I suppose so,” Hershel agreed. 

“Hey Dad,” Anastasia said, entering the room, “Isn’t it time to go?”

“Oh!” Descole looked at the clock. “Yeah, it does seem that way. Thanks for letting me know.” He turned back to Layton. “It was nice to be able to chat with you, Hershel.”   
“It’s quite enjoyable to have time to discuss things with you as well, Desmond,” Layton replied. “I wish you a great rest of your day.”

“Same to you,” Descole said. “I’ll be seeing you later, then. Bye for now!”

“Bye uncle layton!” Anastasia said, waving as Des, Dim, and herself left.

“Bye anna!” Katrielle yelled back, hurriedly waving her arms.

“Bye, Uncles,” Alfendi said, bored.

“See you later, Hershel,” Dimitri said.

They got onto Descole’s car, and left for home.

Descole could get used to this.

He truly felt like he had a family now.


End file.
